


The Midterm Mixup

by WinglessOne



Series: Little Bites [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Masturbation, No Angst, Oral Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: College life is stressful enough on its own, and everyone needs their outlets.  What happens when Rey accidentally overshares hers with her yummy TA?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Little Bites [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852459
Comments: 36
Kudos: 180
Collections: Space Cafe 2020 Exchange





	The Midterm Mixup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zrofyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/gifts).



Rey Kenobi was not your typical incoming college freshman.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do the moment she applied for the college. She studied their classes, what pathways were ideal for certain careers, and what electives worked best together. Rey mapped her entire undergrad career down to the last credit before she even walked into the school. She knew she had no time for sororities or sports. The only thing she was interested in was her degree, and if she happened to make some friends along the way, that was a bonus.

Walking into her dorm room a week before classes began, she gave the rundown to her new roommate, Rose Tico. Thankfully, Rose was like-minded, and they were destined to be a perfectly matched pair. They found they even had the same major -- electrical engineering -- and similar interests, including music, movies, and favorite foods. Rey couldn’t think of being luckier than she was at that exact moment.

That was -- until she went to her first elective. Introduction to Psychology. Her reasoning behind choosing this as an elective was simple. If one could understand basic human behaviors, that would make them a better human being. Empathy could be learned, personalities explored, all with the intent of getting ahead in the long run. It would make her better rounded to face any career she wanted. 

The problem wasn’t in her reasoning -- nor in the class itself. The problem was the class teacher’s assistant, a senior psychology major by the name of Ben Solo.

The moment Rey set her eyes on him, she knew he was trouble. Dashing good looks with intense, coffee brown eyes, flowing, black locks, and the body of a demi-god. She swooned simply watching him purse his lips while in deep thought. This wasn’t Rey! She was more rational -- she couldn’t let some hot TA get her flustered. She needed to focus. His presence was such a distraction, though; Rey feared she might not be able to pass the class, which would wreck her entire college experience. She couldn’t afford anything less than straight A’s, especially with her scholarship.

Mustering up the courage, she put in effort to focus intently on Professor Luke Skywalker and his lecture -- which was actually quite fascinating, and able to draw her attention just enough...until Ben began passing out paperwork. Their fingers brushed lightly as she accepted her papers, and Rey felt a static shock. Gasping, she glanced up at Ben, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. Rey’s lips parted to speak, and Ben simply shook his head. Feeling embarrassed, she turned away, sinking into her seat. Holding up her hand to shield her face, she used it to act as blinders to hide Ben’s retreating form as he continued from person to person while Luke lectured.

After class, Rey was determined to meet with Ben to gain an understanding of why he reacted the way he did, but he was gone before she could gather her books. Frustrated, Rey headed to the next class, which fortunately distracted her enough to make her forget her experience in psychology.

Unfortunately, it was rather short-lived. Rey settled onto her computer that evening and opened her email to receive a shock -- an email from Ben Solo.

“Rey, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Rose commented, carrying over a steaming cup of tea.

“Oh -- well, uhm, maybe I have?” she stumbled over her words.

“Spit it out; what’s up?” Rose asked, perching on the edge of Rey’s bed, next to her desk.

“Well, you see, I just got an email from one of my TA’s,” Rey explained, hoping to brush over the fact that he was insanely attractive and she lusted shamelessly over him after meeting him only once.

“That’s probably a good thing; I’m guessing it’s your first assignment...maybe your syllabus?” Rose speculated, cupping her hand over her jaw.

“Yeah -- except this TA and I kinda had...a moment...in class today,” Rey said, blushing at the memory.

Rose leaned in, her eyes beaming with excitement. “Ooooh, if your blush is any indication, you’ve got a crush! On the first day, no less! Tell me about him; is he hot?”

“Ridiculously so, I’ve never seen a more beautiful human being in my life,” Rey confessed.

Rose took a long sip of her own tea before responding. “Girl, that’s gonna make going to class hard.”

“Tell me about it…” Rey said, shoulders sagging. “Should I drop the class and find another one?”

“Hmm...what’s the professor like?”

“Brilliant, as far as I can tell,” Rey admitted with a shrug.

“Well, then this can be a challenge for you. See how long you can last with Mr. Hottie as a distraction.”

“I can do this,” Rey said with a determined nod. “I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,” she repeated under her breath as she clicked on the email and read the assignment.

As the weeks progressed, Rey found herself becoming more used to seeing Ben on a daily basis in class, learning to view his presence as helpful rather than harmful. He couldn’t help that he was a huge distraction, and Rey clearly wasn’t the only woman who was affected by him, either, as she noticed other girls batting their lashes in his direction. Rey felt a pang of something strange at feeling that...something she later realized was pure jealousy. But why should she be jealous of other girls looking at Ben? There was no point in denying he was utter eye candy...and for all she knew, he was happily taken.

This was when she began to write...it was something she used to do all the time when she was growing up. She’d lose herself in fantasy and escape to different worlds. It helped her to cope with reality, which was never as perfect as the worlds she created. Now, there was something about taking psychology with Ben that inspired Rey, and her creative juices started to flow.

Rey also found her interest in Greek mythology helped tremendously in writing such original fiction. She created a sex god of sorts, who wooed a young maiden much as Hades wooed Persephone. It, paired with her favorite dildo, became an outlet of sorts whenever she needed relief from the stresses of college. They were often paired together, since her god was particularly feisty and delighted in more carnal things.

One evening, while she was writing, she heard Rose humming in approval from behind. She jumped, not having realized that her roommate was behind her.

“Don’t take it personally, Rey; I couldn’t resist. You were typing away so furiously. I tried calling your name, but you ignored me. I just had to see what you were doing that had your attention.”

“It isn’t...terrible...is it?” Rey asked, suddenly quite embarrassed.

“No -- actually, it's really good. It could use some editing, but I’m intrigued. Your god is reminiscent of Hades -- but I’ve never heard him described quite like that. He sounds ridiculously hot. He isn’t modeled after a certain TA, is he?”

“Gah, busted,” Rey confessed. She laughed awkwardly, running a hand through her hair before looking away.

“Hey, if it keeps you focused and prevents you from doing something stupid in class, then I support you one hundred percent on this. It’s a good creative outlet, and you could easily post it online and gain quite a following if I had to guess,” Rose encouraged.

“You really think so?” Rey questioned. She was surprised to hear this, as she had never even considered sharing her writing with anyone, let alone the whole internet.

“Absolutely -- and you know what? I’d be happy to edit for you, I just so happen to be earning an English minor, and my area of expertise is creative writing, so you really lucked out there,” Rose said proudly.

“You write, too?” Rey was flabbergasted; she had never known that Rose was a writer.

“I sure do! I dabble in fanfiction. You can read my stories if you like. They’re fun, and keep me out of trouble.”

“I would love to! Text me a link,” Rey requested, pulling out her phone in anticipation of receiving a text.

“Absolutely -- just make sure you comment, even if you don’t like it. Feedback is golden!” Rose said with a wink, sending out her text.

That night, Rey discovered the great world of fanfiction and found herself utterly blown away. This was just the sort of thing she needed when she wasn’t studying -- a means of escaping and exploring other worlds all in the comfort of her dorm. She also discovered Rose was actually a brilliant writer and lavished much praise on her friend.

Psychology wound up becoming easier and easier to handle, and Rey looked forward to it as a means of escaping the somewhat more challenging and technical core classes she had to face. It was everything she had hoped it would be and more. As midterms approached, Ben came out of the shadows more or more, participating in lectures, and giving assignments. His biggest assignment was a ten-page paper worth fifty percent of their midterm grade.

“I’ll be emailing you all later with a list of potential topics for this research paper,” Ben began in preamble. “I need you all to follow  the four primary goals of psychology; to describe, explain, predict, and change behavior. I expect you all to do proper work on this; make sure it's thoroughly cited and referenced at the end. All other details will be provided in your email.”

A jumbled chorus of ‘yes, sir’ rifted through the room, and everyone began gathering up their books to leave. Rey couldn’t help but notice that Ben’s face brightened significantly at their response. Out of curiosity, she lingered, watching Ben as he packed up his own backpack before making his way to the door.

“I’ll be looking forward to your paper the most, Miss Kenobi,” Ben said with a smile as he approached her.

“And why is that?” Rey asked curiously.

“Because you’re the best student in this class,” Ben admitted with a shrug. “Plus given what an analytical mind you have, I’d imagine you could take psychology into a very different direction.”

Rey laughed at that. “Analytical...as opposed to creative?” Rey asked, walking slowly alongside Ben.

“Perhaps,” Ben said, pursing his lips in thought.

“I can be creative, too,” Rey defended, thinking he was criticizing her.

“Relax, Kenobi. I’m sure you can be. I was just saying that I expect something different from you,” Ben assured, holding out his hands in an effort to calm her. “Just look for my email...and be thinking about what you want to do.”

Rey blushed and turned away, hoping he wouldn’t notice.  _ I know what I’d like to do _ ...she almost confessed, taking a shuddering breath.

“Feel free to send me your draft, too. I’ll be happy to edit for you and make sure you get a perfect A, because you deserve nothing less,” Ben added.

Rey simply nodded and hummed in approval, unable to think or do much of anything else, grateful that her next class was canceled so she could go to her dorm.

Knowing that Rose would be late, Rey was excited for the package that had arrived that afternoon. It was a discreet, brown box, but inside was a very colorful, pink and white box, boasting “Satisfyer Pro 2,” something she looked forward to pairing with her favorite dildo -- a long and thick black monster of a thing she affectionately named Kylo Ren. 

Kylo Ren was also the god in her stories, and she’d happily practice all the wondrous things that her god did to the petite, goddess maiden. Somehow, she’d always envision her and Ben in those respective roles. She had been practicing much more with Kylo lately, and finding that something was lacking. She hoped that this was one case where reality was actually better than fantasy. Not that she’d ever find out, but a girl could dream.

Finding the Satisfyer to be already charged, Rey was thrilled as she stripped out of her clothing, climbing onto her bed and eagerly spreading her legs. Retrieving Kylo from her secret toy pillow, she stroked her fingers over her pussy to find she was already sopping wet. Switching on the Satisfyer to the lowest setting, she listened to the soft puttering purr it made before pressing it to her slick clit. It was a gentle sensation -- and as sensitive as she was, she found it quite pleasurable. Pressing the button twice, she panted at the increased flutter, feeling a gush of juices burst forth. 

Inserting Kylo into her pussy, she stroked a few times with one hand while gently holding the Satisfyer in place with her other hand. The going was awkward at first, as she was only used to playing with Kylo, but soon she established a rhythm. It was then that she realized how crucial playing with one’s clit was for the ultimate pleasure experience. Sweat dripped down her face, and she began to tremble, throwing back her head. Crying out Kylo, she came with a big gush, her legs coming off the bed, and her body shook so much, it made her headboard thump against the wall.

Panting, she let herself down easily from her high. She realized it wasn’t enough -- she needed more of that. She also felt inspired. Slipping on her robe, she settled down at her desk and wrote the raunchiest sex scene she had ever imagined before. When she was finished, she masturbated again -- this time screaming out Ben's name.

Now she felt ashamed as she came down from her high, quickly going to take a cold shower. She came out to discover Rose working at her computer.

“Hey girlie, you were in there a long time; are you okay?” Rose asked without looking up.

“Yeah, I was feeling kinda...feverish...earlier,” Rey lied, walking to her dresser. “A cold shower did the trick though.”

“Mmhmm, that’s got nothing to do with the dildo on your bed, does it?” Rose snickered.

“Oh my God -- I didn’t realize I --” Rey choked out, covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

“Shh, it’s okay; masturbating is totally healthy,” Rose assured her, turning to face Rey.

“Yeah -- it’s just you know, kinda -- “ Rey’s voice cracked.

“Taboo? Sweetie, it’s me. I don’t care. You’ve read my writing; you know I’ve got a filthy mind,” Rose reminded her kindly.

“Yeah,” Rey laughed. “You really do. Ooh -- hey, in speaking of writing, I just wrote the naughtiest scene ever; do you think you could check it for me?”

“Sure, just email me the link; I’ll check it in the next few days. I’d do it tonight, but I really gotta study for my midterms.” she said, pulling out her engineering textbook and notebook.

“That’s fine -- no rush. I’ve got to study, too...and to write this psychology paper. I don’t know what topic I’m going to do yet. I’ve got to see what Ben suggests.”

“Mmm, you’re taking suggestions from your yummy TA? What else are you taking from him?” Rose teased, looking up from her work.

Rey ignored that, pulling her pajama top over her head. She blushed at the memory of their interaction -- and later, at screaming out his name when she came. She decided a little bit more creative writing was in order...just for the sake of science.

Over the next week, preparing for midterms became Rey’s main goal, and she had her notes carefully organized, and came up with the perfect game plan for when to study for each class and when each project was due. Alternating between her core classes and electives made the most sense, so she wouldn’t get too burned out. By Friday, she studied as much as she could for each class, had written two papers, and even more of her naughty fanfic.

Opening her email again, she saw one from Ben, reminding her to send a copy of her psychology paper to him to edit. As she was responding, Rose came in and began complaining loudly about how unfair it was to have something dropped on her at the last minute and how she was uncertain if she’d make it out of midterms with her mind intact.

“Send me that smutty fic of yours, will you? I need something to take my mind off things before I go insane,” she requested, earning a curt nod from Rey.

“I’m on it; let me finish sending this email to Ben,” she said, selecting a link to share with him. “Okay, and now for you…” she said, clicking on another link and feeling satisfied to have gotten them out.

Looking over at Rose, she offered a bright smile.

“Got it!” Rose chimed, returning Rey’s smile. Soon, her smile faded to a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked, suddenly concerned.

“Rey...this says ‘Socializing and its Benefits on Mental Health,’” Rose read aloud, looking up at Rey with a concerned expression.

“Oh, shit...oh shit...does that mean --” Rey immediately pulled up her smutty fanfic and looked at the shared link. 

Rey Kenobi (You)

Ben Solo (editor)

“Oh shit!!” Rey wailed, noticing that he was in the document. “No...no no no…” Rey sobbed, sitting back and watching in horror as Ben began to edit.

“Rey, it’s okay, it’s okay...things could always be worse, I mean --” Rose began, only to be cut off by Rey holding up her hand.

“I’ve written quite possibly one of the raunchiest sex scenes imaginable..if he sees it--I mean-- what will he think of me?” Rey asked, rubbing her temples nervously.

“Relax -- maybe he’ll be turned on?” Rose suggested with a sly wink.

“Or maybe he’ll kick me out of the class for harassment -- I mean, Rose -- look at that description! My Hades is Ben! There’s no denying it.”

The curser in the document paused after the description of Hades. Rey held her breath waiting, and a moment later a comment popped up: “He sounds familiar.”

“He knows...oh, God, Rose. He knows -- he’s got to know!” Rey cried, hanging her head.

“Rey, look -- he stopped; he’s no longer in the document!”

“Oh good, I can remove that sex scene then,” Rey said, feverishly scrolling through and highlighting the document. Just as she was about to hit backspace, Ben popped back up on the document. Rey hastily hit delete, only to see the deleted segment reemerge.

“That son of a bitch, he pressed undo!” Rose harped, leaning in closely to watch as the curser made its way down the page. “Oooh...wow, that is filthy, you naughty girl,” Rose said, reading ahead.

“I told you so...and now...he’s -- he’s…” Rey gasped. A comment popped on the screen in all caps: “CALL ME.”

“Rey…” Rose breathed, pointing to the screen. Rey nodded.

“Shit,” she deadpanned, her gaze drifting to her phone.

Another comment popped up below the first: “NOW.”

With shaking hands, Rey reached for her cellphone, exchanging a look with Rose. Giving an encouraging nod, Rose gestured for her to continue. Rey had Ben’s number saved in her phone already and poised her finger over the send button. Taking a deep breath, she pressed send. Holding the phone up to her ear she waited as the phone rang.

“Speaker!” Rose reminded, holding her hand up to her mouth.

Rey nodded, quickly switching it as the call connected.

“Miss Kenobi,” Ben said somewhat breathlessly. “I’m not sure if I should be horribly offended or deeply aroused.”

“Hi, Ben,” Rey said sheepishly.

“Don’t ‘hi Ben’ me, acting all innocent. Did you send me this deliberately as a joke? Am I your Hades?” he asked.

“Well -- I mean, I think you already know the answer,” Rey breathed anxiously, feeling like this could all come crashing and burning down in the blink of an eye.

“Take me off speaker and talk to me alone,” Ben ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Rey said, shrugging apologetically to Rose.

“What did you say?” he asked once they were speaking privately.

“I said, ‘yes, sir,’” Rey repeated.

“Hmm...I kinda like that,” Ben purred, his tone making Rey squirm in her seat. “Now listen closely, Rey. I can see this going many ways, but the only one that works best for both of us is if you resubmit the appropriate document…” he began.

“...and…?” Rey prompted, sensing he wasn’t finished.

“You come to my apartment, and we act out your story. Let me show you how Hades does things with Persephone.” His voice became strained in the end, and Rey sensed that there was more going on that she didn’t realize.

“Ben,” she breathed, uncertain how else to respond.

“Is that a yes? Do you...do you want me?” he asked in a husky whisper.

“Desperately,” she confessed, squirming in her seat. 

Across the room, Rose gawked at her, and Rey closed her eyes, realizing she could hear Ben breathe through the phone. Both were silent for several moments. She was afraid he had hung up, but his steady breathing reassured her. It was as if he were debating whether or not he had made the right decision by suggesting that.

“Ben?” she questioned.

“I’ll text you my address. See you in twenty,” he said before hanging up.

Rey withdrew the phone from her ear, staring down at it, a grin tugging at her mouth the moment she received his text.

“Oh my God...are you going over there?” Rose asked.

Rey glanced up, a worried expression on her face. “Yes -- but, please don’t tell anyone.”

“Rey, it’s me; I won’t say a thing! Plus, you’re both students -- it’s not like he’s a professor or anything, I’m sure your relationship wouldn’t be frowned upon.”

“It isn’t a relationship...it’s a casual hookup. He wants to act out my story,” Rey admitted with a shrug.

“Rey!” Rose jumped from her seat. “Wait -- I’ve got the perfect thing for you,” she said, rushing over to her chest of drawers. “I’ve never worn these. I was saving them for a party or some time when I could hook up with a guy, but we’re about the same size...I think maybe you would benefit more from them.”

She handed Rey a pink and white striped bag. Rey plucked out the lingerie -- a sheer black bralette and panties with lace rosettes.

“Are you serious?” Rey asked, blushing profusely.

“Serious as a heart attack, sweetie. You’re gonna get laid, might as well put the goods in appropriate wrapping. He’ll love it, I promise,” Rose encouraged. “Now, go change; time is wasting!”

“Thank you!” Rey said with a bright smile, rushing into the bathroom.

Slipping on the lingerie, she found it to be surprisingly comfortable, and she caught her reflection in the mirror, gaping at how sexy she looked. Quickly dressing, she threw her hair up into a sloppy bun and made her way to her car. A quick ride across campus led her to a nice apartment building, and Rey found herself simultaneously impressed and nervous all at the same time.

Climbing up the stairs, she found number 2187 and reached for the doorbell. The door opened before she could press it, and Ben leaned against the frame. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he searched hers. Reaching for her hand, he gently pulled her into the apartment, turning to close the door behind them.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Rey confessed.

“Shh, yes, you have,” Ben murmured. “I have the document to prove it. You’ve done it here,” he added, pointing to her head.

Rey swallowed nervously, gazing up at him. Ben reached for her slowly, and Rey closed her eyes as she felt his hands in her hair, pulling down the messy bun and carefully running his fingers through her long tresses.

“Say something,” Rey whispered, the silence making her even more nervous.

“Don’t be afraid.” Ben continued to stroke her hair as she opened her eyes. “You’re not alone in this -- I feel it, too.”

“You do?” Rey asked, leaning back.

“Oh, Rey,” he sighed. “I was a goner the moment you walked into the classroom,” he confessed.

“So was I,” Rey laughed softly.

“Is this fate?” Ben questioned, caressing her cheeks with his knuckles.

Rey draped her arms around his neck. “One way to find out,” she whispered, standing on tiptoes and leaning into him, their lips meeting in a surprisingly tender kiss.

“Perfection,” Ben breathed against her lips.

His arms circled around her waist, holding her to him as their kiss deepened. Rey lightly played with his hair as Ben’s hands drifted to cup her ass. She moaned as he groped it somewhat rougher than she was anticipating, and he swallowed her moan as he ground against her. His kisses shifted lower, along her jaw and to her neck. Rey let her head fall back as she sighed blissfully. 

It was too much and not enough all at the same time. There were too many clothes in the way, and yet she feared what might happen if they actually slept together.

Glancing up through his lashes, Ben’s eyes met Rey’s from where he was poised above her collarbone. He drew back slowly, reluctant to let go, and Rey felt mournful for the loss of his touch.

“So tell me, Rey,” Ben questioned, voice raw with desire. “What would Hades do right now?”

“He would pick up Perseophone and sweep her away to the underworld,” Rey answered without hesitation.

Ben swooped his arms beneath Rey, scooping her up into a bridal carry, making her squeal in delight. Carrying her to his bedroom, Ben stared intently into her eyes. “I take it this will do?” he asked softly.

“Quite well, actually. Nice bedroom, by the way. That bed looks incredibly inviting,” Rey confessed, eyeing the bed as she looped her arm tighter around Ben’s shoulder. “Why don’t we pretend it’s a field of flowers, and you lay me down in it?”

“As my Persephone wishes,” Ben said, kissing her forehead before carefully lowering her to the bed.

“Strip me -- slowly,” Rey whispered, liking that she was able to take control.

Ben nodded, climbing onto the bed and reaching for the hem of her shirt. Drawing it up her body, he carefully cupped the back of her head as he drew the shirt over her head, tossing it behind him. He groaned at the sight of her lingerie-covered breasts.

“Is this for me?” he asked, tracing his fingertips over the lacy edge of the bralette.

“Mmhmm -- and there are matching panties, too,” Rey offered with what she hoped was her most alluring smile.

“You’re going to be the death of me, woman,” Ben moaned, reaching for the edge of her jeans and unbuttoning them. Hooking his fingers through the belt loops, he hoisted her hips up before sliding her jeans down, careful not to take the panties with them.

“Well, isn’t this a vision?” Ben asked as Rey drew up one of her legs shyly. Dipping down low, Ben inhaled deeply, nuzzling against the fabric covering her cunt. “It’s so thin, I could almost --” 

Ben’s voice became muffled as he closed his mouth over Rey. He suckled lightly, and Rey squirmed beneath his touch as he lapped at her through the panties. With a hook of his fingers, he gathered the fabric, pushing it aside as he burrowed his tongue between her folds.

Rey’s back arched off the bed, and she clutched onto Ben’s hair, crying out as he fucked her with his tongue. Sucking at her clit, he drank up her creamy essence, and Rey came undone beneath him, her body trembling almost violently.

Ben pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, simply watching Rey as she clawed at the sheets in ecstasy. “Beautiful,” he murmured. “And now what would Hades do?”

“Hngh…” Rey mumbled, unable to form words. Her eyes were bleary as she blinked up at Ben, seeing his cheeky grin as he began stripping.

“I have an idea,” he said as he dropped his pants.

Picking up Rey carefully, he flipped her body over to where she was on her hands and knees, and as disoriented as she was from her orgasm, she barely noticed, until he was hoisting her ass up and lining himself up with her opening.

“I’m going to take you now...not very gently, either,” Ben warned. “Brace yourself.”

Rey hardly had a moment to process his words, lost as she was in the aftershocks of her tremendous orgasm. His voice was honeyed velvet; his touch was light as he caressed her beneath him. She was wrapped in the magic of the moment until his words finally registered.  _ Brace yourself? Indeed _ .

At that, he slammed his hips against hers, and her pussy consumed his length in one powerful thrust. Ben groaned as Rey wailed beneath him, grasping at the sheets beneath her. Ben thrust his length in and out several times, getting used to the feel of her before riding her at full speed, the sound of skin slapping filling the air. Rey gasped beneath him, unable to cease moaning as she felt herself come undone beneath him. The stretch was exquisite. He was relentless, but she loved it, feeling used in the best possible way.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Persephone?” Ben panted, angling his hips and going deeper. He ground against her core, bottoming out and making her scream even louder.

“Hades…” Rey wailed, followed by “Kylo…” and finally “Ben!”

“Well who is it, sweetheart?” Ben asked, pummeling harder into her.

“God,” Rey sighed, her vision going black for a moment, as her eyes rolled back.

“God…” Ben panted. “God isn’t here,”

Rey managed to pull herself up, relying on her core strength as she grasped onto Ben’s thigh, reeling at the sensation.

“Fuck!” Ben growled, wrapping an arm over Rey’s shoulder and tightly groping her breast. “What did you call me earlier?” 

Rey racked her brain in her muddled thoughts as she tried to remember her words from their conversation. Then one word stuck out at her -- and his strange reaction at that.

“Sir, I called you sir,” Rey groaned.

“Yes,” Ben hissed. “Fuck, I love it when you say that.” 

“Yes, sir,” Rey panted, squealing when she felt a swift slap on her ass. Never had she imagined how perfectly erotic and  _ wonderful  _ it felt to be spanked during sex, but she positively loved it.

“Say it again, Persephone,” he demanded, gripping her hips tighter.

“Yes, sir!” she repeated in a wail as her body began to tremble. “More, sir?”

Ben uttered an unintelligible phrase before swiftly landing two more strikes upon her ass, making her purr in delight. At that, his strokes became longer as he growled out his final moment, spilling deep into her.

Holding her body tightly against his, he shook with her as her orgasm took over, crying out his name over and over as if it were her dying wish for him to know just how satisfied she truly was. Rey nuzzled against Ben, feeling her hair sticking to her sweaty body and imagining how he must look behind her.  _ Perfectly mussed, and impossibly hot, _ she speculated.

At last Ben’s thighs gave out, and he crumbled to his side, pulling Rey with him, as they were still connected. Their breathing was erratic, but slowly evened out, and when he at last softened inside her, Rey rolled over to her stomach. Stretching her arms out wide, she gazed over her shoulder at Ben. 

Rolling to his back, he swept back his hair, chuckling slightly beneath his breath, “Well that was totally worth it,” he murmured, eyeing her slyly.

Rey could only grin and nod, too blissed out to speak.

“So who is Kylo?” Ben asked curiously, as he turned his head to face Rey.

She chuckled nervously. “Kylo is my favorite dildo.” 

“Dildo, eh? Bring it next time you come over; we can have fun with it.”

“Next time?” Rey asked, rolling to face him.

“What, you think you only get to taste the forbidden fruit once, sweetheart?” Ben questioned, quirking a brow. “Think again. You’re mine now...I mean...if that’s okay?” he finished shyly.

Rey laughed full on. “From dominant Hades to shy Ben all in the blink of an eye.”

“Well, you know…” Ben said, blushing a bright crimson.

“I very much like the taste of your pomegranate, good sir,” Rey admitted. “And would be most happy to taste it again.” 

“As Persephone wishes...it will be done,” Ben granted, kissing her hand. “Now, about that paper of yours, I don’t think I can present that to my Uncle Luke with a straight face.”

“Wait -- professor Skywalker is your uncle?” Rey questioned.

“Mmhmm, and smutty fiction about Hades and Persephone might be an interesting psychoanalysis of your deepest fantasies, but I doubt it would make for an adequate research paper.”

“Don’t worry, I wrote about ‘Socializing and its Benefits on Mental Health,’” Rey announced proudly, earning a smile from Ben.

“That sounds much better. Get it to me tomorrow, okay?”

“Why not now?” Rey asked, only to have her hand guided down to Ben’s half-hard cock. “Already?”

“Quick recovery time, what can I say?” Ben asked with a wink.

“How are you still single?” Rey questioned breathlessly as she ran her fingers over his length.

“Maybe I was just waiting for the right maiden to sweep away to my underworld,” he said with a sly grin.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” she murmured, repeating his earlier words. Ben simply laughed, pulling her over on top of him.

Several days later, Rey turned in her psychology paper with complete confidence that she would earn the A that Ben felt she deserved. 

The pair of them became inseparable following their initial hookup. They studied together frequently, and celebrated once all midterms were completed. Once they received their grades, they celebrated again. Rey got the straight A’s she worked so hard for, and Ben managed to scrape by with three A’s and two B’s. Not quite as perfect, but he was a senior, and at this point he had nailed a solid GPA and had a career lined up, so he didn’t much care.

At night, they regularly acted out Rey’s scenes from her fanfic, coming up with new scenes of their own. Ben was incredibly giving as a lover, and once again, Rey counted her lucky stars that things seemed to be working out well for her. 

They enjoyed getting to know one another while preparing for the second half of the semester. Rey continued to be Ben’s favorite student, one that even Uncle Luke approved of when he learned of their relationship. In general, Rey had to admit that her college career was going even better than she had initially hoped for -- and all because she took a chance on psychology as her elective. A class that she got so much more out of than she had ever anticipated she would.


End file.
